fanonkombatfandomcom-20200214-history
Mortal Kombat vs. Sony Universe/Jak
Bio Jak, along with Daxter who was unfortunately turned into an Ottsel as an accident, are lifelong best friends with a knack for getting themselves into and out of trouble, they may not always agree on which of them is the true hero and which is the sidekick, but they know how to work together to defeat all threats to their planet. Jak's ability to manipulate ECO, the life force of their planet, combines with the duo's skill with gadgets, guns and vehicles to make short work of those who wish them harm. Kombat Characteristics Power and Abilities Variations Character Trait Weapon Awakening Movelist Special Moves * Blaster: Jak uses his gun to shoot his opponent three times. * Arc Wielder: Jak uses his Arc Wielder to electrocute the opponent in a bolt of blue lighting. * Peace Maker: Jak uses his peace maker to electrocute the opponent while he/she is in the air * Gyro Burster: Jak summons a Gyro Burster object to shoot the opponent a couple of times. * Needle Lazer: Jak fires his needle Lazer at his opponent. * Mass Inverter:'' Jak uses his Mass Inverter to cause his opponent flying in the air for 5 seconds. (Good for combos, BTW.) * '''Wave Concussor:' ''Jak aims his Wave Concussor down and fires it to knock the opponent away from him. (If you charge it, it will cause an explosion which will send the opponent flying.) * '''Daxter Pummel:' ''Daxter runs in and jumps onto the opponent and starts to attack them like crazy, Jak then punches the opponent in the face afterwards. X-Ray Move Super Move Finishing Moves Fatalities * '''Light Jak:' Jak turns into his light Eco form, flies into the air and uses his flash freeze to slow everything down including the opponent. Light Jak then shoots a light blast to blow his opponent's head up, and another to blow up their torso. After the torso less opponent falls dead, Jak returns to his normal form and time returns normal again. * Dark Jak: Jak turns into his dark Eco form and performs his dark bomb on his opponent, destroying his/her legs from the explosion. The legless opponent tries to crawl away from Dark Jak but Dark Jak grabs them by the neck and he proceeds to viciously slam the legless opponent to the ground, smashing into bloody pieces. X-Ality * Jak and Daxter's Brutality:'' Jak starts by using his blaster to shoot his opponent in the chest, causing their rib cage to instantly shatter from the shot. Then he bashes his opponents head with his gun, shattering the skull with many teeth coming off as well. Daxter runs in to punch the opponent in the crouch, shattering the groin and then he climbs up to the opponents head to repeatedly punch the top of it, causing the brain to lose a lot of blood from Daxter's punches. After that, the opponent falls down dead, due to blood loss and Daxter climbs onto Jak's shoulder saying "Here's the word to wise: Don't piss us off!". Brutalities Vari-Alities Hara-Kiri * '''Sorry my friend: '''Jak puts his blaster onto his chest saying "I'm sorry, Daxter..." And then he shoots his heart off, resulted with a hole on Jak's chest after he shot it. Jak falls dead with Daxter kneeling down in front of the dead Jak shouting "WHY, JAK!? WHY!!!???" RAMtalities Melltalities Summon-Cross Cretalities * '''Deadly Assault: '''W.I.P. (with Ratchet) Devastators Kostumes * '''Kostume 1:' His costume from a concept art which was supposed to be for the yet to announce Jak 4. He would look realistic in this pic here. * Kostume 2: His outfit from Jak II * DLC Kostume 1: Classic Jak * DLC Kostume 2: His outfit from Jak 3 * DLC Kostume 3: His outfit from Jak X * Kosplay DLC: Legolas from Lord Of The Rings Battle Intro Jak walks into the battlefield with Daxter sitting on his shoulder. Daxter gives Jak his gun and says "C'mon Jak! Give this loser an ass whopping of a lifetime!" And Jak replies "Got it, Dax!" Daxter leaves Jak to it as he reloads his gun and says "Bring it on!" Victory Pose Jak puts his weapon away and Daxter runs in and jumps onto Jak's shoulder saying "That was awesome, Jak! You showed that buffoon who's the real man!" And Jak replied "You bet I did, Dax!" Quotes Rival Ending Category:MK vs. Sony